<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side of Paradise by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894665">The Other Side of Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Starting After MC/Yasmin Win Love Island, F/F, Fluff, Instead of What Happened in the Boat Party, Lesbians, Occasional angst, Relationship Snippets, Smut, Texting, There Will be Background Relationships but They’re Unimportant, They Deal With Their Relationship Problems Like Goddamn Adults, They Did My Girls So Dirty I Had to Write This, Yasmin has big top energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from Yasmin and MC’s post-villa relationship. High powered careers on shooting-star trajectories that split their time between London, LA, and the road. For two people completely uninterested in a long distance relationship- they sure are set on making it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasmin/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea how long this will be but they did my girls dirty and I am going to fix it. There will be fluff, there will be smut, there will be occasional angst, but they will not act like high schoolers.</p><p>The song is Lullaby by The Spill Canvas</p><p>This first chapter is mostly their texts but it will evolve into actual interactions. First chapter is from MC(Georgie)’s point of view, the next chapter will be Yasmin’s. I’m planning on flipping back and forth between the two of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:05am
Georgie:</b> Yas, sweetheart. When will you be home? I know your manager wanted you to stay in Cali through Friday to do that interview with the radio station- but can’t you do it over the phone? I miss you and uh... I’ve been craving your touch.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:05am Yas:</b>   Oh Dearest, I am so sorry. I have to stay. It’s not just a radio interview now- they want me to record a live session in their studio. Is there anything I can do to make it better?
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:06am Georgie:</b>   Oh. They’re so lucky to get to hear you perform. It’s okay, babe. I just miss you a lot. Just come home when you can. I won’t be able to get to LA until the 15th. Three weeks is a long time.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:06am Yas: </b>  You’re too sweet to me. I’m just lucky that I get to do what I love and that you support me through the hard times. I’ll be home to you as soon as possible, my love. Three weeks is a long time.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:06am Georgie: </b> I know you used to tell me you never wanted to do long distance... sometimes it feels like that’s what we are doing. Are you okay with what’s happening?
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:06am Yas: </b> It’s a little late for such a  deep talk but yeah I did say that. I think it came from a place of insecurity. I had no idea how important a person could be to me until I met you. We can talk more about this tomorrow on FaceTime when we have time. But it won’t be like this forever. You and I can figure anything out as long as we put our minds to it.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:07am Georgie: </b> I trust you and I love you. I just worry sometimes. I know it won’t be like this forever. I am trying to get more work in the states- it’s just never going to be consistent unless I sign a contract with an agency there. Just one year left on my existing contract. Then all the doors in the world are open for us. But it won’t make life easier when you’re touring. I miss how things were when we took that trip together.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:07am Yas: </b>  Oh my Dearest. I know. I wish there was something I could do to make this easier. I wish I could just pack you in my bag and bring you with me. These hotels get so lonely. Not a moment passes where I don’t wish you were here. God I do too- South America was divine.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:07am Georgie: </b> is what it is, Yas. I’ll be in LA as soon as I can be. I just want you to hold me so I can sleep.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:07am Yas: </b>   I’ve been working on your lullaby. It’s almost finished. Have you thought any more about adopting a dog? I know our schedules aren’t super conducive to pet care- but we can hire dog walkers and pet sitters to take care of it while we travel. You need someone to sleep with. I know the bad dreams make it difficult.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:09am Georgie: </b> That’s very sweet of you. I just want to make sure we are in a place where we can be good pet parents- you know? The last thing I want to do is have the dog be more attached to it’s sitter than us. Once we make the move to LA permanently we can talk about it.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:09am Yas: </b>  Hmmmm. Okay. I just think it’s something for you to consider. Something to cuddle up to when I’m not there. It can travel with you too. It’s not too expensive.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:11am Georgie: </b>We’ll see, Yas. I’m not sure yet. But it’s getting late here and I need to get some sleep. I have an early shoot tomorrow.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:11am Yas: </b> If you stay up for ten more minutes I’ll send you your lullaby.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:11am Georgie: </b>   Okay lol. Ten more minutes.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Georgie sits up in their shared bed, in their shared apartment, and feels the loneliness and the emptiness surround her. It’s much too big a space for just one person. A two bedroom loft in a trendy neighborhood- exposed brick and beams everywhere, floor to ceiling windows- all south facing. Objectively beautiful although not very tastefully decorated. Old band posters and weird taxidermy (Harrison the Jackalope being the standout) meet Art Deco tchotchkes and various trinkets from their travels together. Sand from that beach in Brazil. <i>That beach.</i> Georgie blushes and shudders at the memory of Yasmin’s hands everywhere. <i>Everywhere.</i> Her mind flashes to the beautiful coastal town, their very private bungalow, the heat, the innocent “Please, Yas baby can you pretty please help me put sun screen on my back.” And how quickly it turned into another kind of begging. Georgie was snapped from her thoughts by the quiet buzz of her phone. Seeing Yasmin’s name- even after all these months still made her heart race.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:16am Yas: </b> Hold on, babe. I’m sending it now.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Georgie reaches up to her amber eyes and rubs the sleep out of the corners before she presses play. The video starts with Yasmin setting her phone on a bookshelf and turning the camera around to face her. Georgie can’t help but appreciate the way Yasmin’s acid washed jeans hug the curve of her thighs. The video shows her sitting down at a keyboard and smiling softly, before her fingers skillfully move across the keys- producing a soft and sweet melody.</p><p>
  <i>It's the way that you blush when you're nervous<br/>
It's your ability to make me earn this<br/>
I know that you're tired<br/>
Just let me sing you to sleep<br/>
It's about how you laugh out of pity<br/>
'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny<br/>
I know that you're shy<br/>
Just let me sing you to sleep
</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you need anything<br/>
Just say the word, I mean anything<br/>
Rest assured, if you start to doze<br/>
Then I'll tuck you in<br/>
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's those pills that you don't need to take<br/>
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake<br/>
I know that you're spent<br/>
Just let me sing you to sleep<br/>
It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it<br/>
It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded<br/>
I know that you're weak<br/>
Just let me sing you to sleep</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you need anything<br/>
Just say the word, I mean anything<br/>
Rest assured, if you start to doze<br/>
Then I'll tuck you in<br/>
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>While you were sleeping, I figured out everything<br/>
I was constructed for you and you were molded for me<br/>
Now I feel your name, coursin' through my veins<br/>
You shine so bright, it's insane, you put the sun to shame</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you need anything<br/>
Just say the word, I mean anything<br/>
Rest assured, if you start to doze<br/>
Then I'll tuck you in<br/>
Plant my lips where your necklace is<br/>
If you need anything<br/>
Just say the word, I mean anything<br/>
Rest assured, if you start to doze<br/>
Then I'll tuck you in<br/>
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed  </i>
</p><p>Her voice is strong and pure. Like a bell. It’s not her usual sound. It’s not the soulful belt or the coy, playful jogs through her impressive register. It’s unselfish music. It’s not meant to hypnotize or sell. It’s meant to put the woman she loves to bed. The video ends with Yasmin blushing and blowing a kiss at the camera before quietly saying “I love you sweet girl, please get some sleep.” Georgie murmurs happily to herself as she rubs her eyes again. She gently touches her lips and then presses her fingers against the screen. A simple, stupid gesture, not even one that Yasmin can see. But desperately meaningful nonetheless.</p><p>
  <b>12:20am Georgie: </b> I have to be the luckiest girl in the world.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:20am Yas: </b> That would be me. The universe put you in my life for a reason. You make me better. Now close your eyes. It’s almost 12:30 there!
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:20am Georgie: </b> Fine fine I will sleep. But first. Any plans for tonight?
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:20am Yas: </b> I’m going to the studio later to record some backing vocals for one of the new songs. I’ll keep you updated. Think I’m just going to order dinner later.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:21am Georgie: </b>  Yasmin, you need to eat. Even when you’re stressed. Send me a picture of your dinner or I’ll be very upset with you when I wake up. Now, I do need to go to bed because I have to be up in five hours and nine minutes. If I didn’t I would stay up to make sure you eat something with nutritional value.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:21 Yas: </b> Okay, you win lol  I’ll send you a picture of whatever I order to the studio. I love you very much, Dearest. Now get some sleep. Text me when you wake up please.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:21 Georgie: </b>  Thank you! I will, babe. I love you too. Be good, do good. And don’t forget to eat! I can’t wait to talk to you tomorrow.&lt;3
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:21 Yas: </b> &lt;3
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops two chapters in two days what am I doing with my life? I haven’t written smut in forever but let’s be real I’m an absolute simp for this pixel and here we are. This is in no way beta read- if anyone is interested- feel free to let me know. Otherwise I’m just going to keep posting my unedited Yasmin related smut and fluff until I fall in love with a different pixel or tire of my own clown tendencies. </p><p>The songs (that I definitely recommend listening to) are The Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala- honestly it just seems like something Yasmin would make out to and Apartment by Bobi Andonov which is arguably one of the sexiest songs I’ve ever heard. If there’s any interest I can link the Spotify playlist I made for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a month after they had left the villa. They had joked repeatedly about having to take a vacation from their vacation- but it was true. Both of them had been stressed to a breaking point, the victory and the immense pressure that came with being so intensely in the spotlight was getting to them. Yasmin had a full on meltdown at a restaurant and Georgie wasn’t doing much better. They decided it was time to use their winnings to take a month off from interviews, from meet and greets, from paparazzi, from managers, from photo shoots, from constant draws on their attention- to go on a month long South American vacation. They had a few places they definitely wanted to go- but the plan was to take things as they came. Peru, Argentina, Brazil, and Chile. Everything else was up to the universe.</p><p>Georgie nudged Yasmin awake gently “Yas baby, we are landing.”<br/>
“Huh? What’s happening?” Yasmin murmured quietly while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.<br/>
“We are landing in Rio, baby.” A small smile danced across Georgie’s lips. She let out a faint chuckle before planting a quick, affectionate kiss on Yasmin’s cheek. Yasmin’s bright brown eyes lit up.<br/>
“Really!?” She exclaimed while reaching for Georgie’s hand. Yasmin kissed the pale skin several times while turning it over in her hands, studying the lines, the scars, the way her cuticles meet her nails. “I can’t wait to spend this month with you. It’s proper needed.”</p><p>The speakers on the plane clicked on and a strong, reassuring voice comes over. “This is your captain speaking. We are beginning our final descent into Rio de Janeiro. Please remain in your seats with your tray tables securely fastened in their upright positions. The weather is 31 Celsius and sunny. Welcome to Brazil.”</p><p>Customs and baggage claim were a whirl, Georgie and Yasmin were starry eyed, focused only on finding the driver who was taking them to the beach front resort where they were going to be spending the first five days of their trip. From here, they were going on an Amazon River cruise, then to Peru for a special trip with an hyauasca shaman, and then down through Chile to hike in Patagonia, the last few days of their trip would be in Buenos Aires and then it was back to the real world. </p><p>After about an hour in the black Escalade that picked them up, they arrived at their destination. The bungalow was isolated, surrounded by lush rainforest and a perfect white sand beach. They might as well have been the only people in the world. Georgie and Yasmin’s bags had already been brought to their bedroom by one of the porters employed by the resort. There was nothing left for them to do but relax.</p><p>“Hi.”<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
“How are you? Did you sleep well on the plane?”<br/>
“I slept so well.” Yasmin purred as she wrapped her arms around Georgie’s slim waist. “Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow.” Yasmin’s words were punctuated by kisses placed along Georgie’s collar bones. The blondes head tipped backwards as she tangled her long fingers into Yasmin’s messy waves and mumbled an affirmative. Despite being almost six inches shorter than her girlfriend- it was obvious who was in charge.<br/>
When the kisses stopped- Georgie began to pout. “Don’t tease me Yas. You know what happens to me when you kiss me there.” The small brunette’s lips curled into a smug smile.<br/>
“Mmmm I know exactly what I’m doing” her smile stretched into a Cheshire grin as she got an idea, “Georgia.” There is was. A shiver ran down Georgie’s spine. Yasmin never used her given name unless the situation was serious. When she asked Georgie to be her girlfriend. When Yasmin told her about the new record deal. When they decided to split their time between London and LA. When they made love. Not drunk fucking, not sneaking around the villa doing bits, not the desperate sex they have in dirty club bathrooms when they can’t keep their hands off of each other anymore.</p><p>Yasmin turned on her heel, dropping her hands from Georgie’s hips and made her way across the room. It was spacious and airy, gauzy white curtains billowed in the warm breeze that rushed in off of the Atlantic, white bed sheets blended with white marble tile and white walls. Georgie could not help but notice the way Yasmin stood out against the perfectly bland background. Her typically well coiffed hair was ruffled from a twelve hour flight and their extended make out session, her usual makeup had been disregarded in exchange for a quick layer of mascara and some tinted lip balm. Just in case paparazzi caught them at the airport. Her usually carefully coordinated outfits- put together to remind everyone that she was a cool, irreverent indie girl- were forsaken for a pair of risqué daisy dukes and a backless Van Halen tank top. <i>She’s perfect. She’s perfect and she’s mine.</i></p><p>The Cheshire grin on Yasmin’s face turned devilish as she flicked through her phone while Georgie stood on dumbfounded. She was still taken aback from the sudden loss of touch. It was then that the bass from their favorite make out jam kicked in over the Bluetooth speaker Yasmin brought almost everywhere she went. The tall blonde girl cocked a thick eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Tame Impala? I thought you were going to ravish me.”</p><p>“Who said I wasn’t?”<br/>
“The Less I Know the Better doesn’t feel very much like a song you ravish the woman you love to. But what do I know.” Georgie retorted playfully as she crossed the room to Yasmin who was still flicking through her various Spotify playlists.<br/>
“Who said you could move? If I were you- I would get on the bed.” Electricity filled the room. Georgie’s face cycled through several emotions in rapid succession- confusion, arousal, amusement. It seemed like she might ignore the suggestion- her hands twitched and she put more weight on her forward foot- as if to continue her approach. One cutting look from the shorter woman froze Georgie in her path. Yasmin’s bright brown eyes darted across the room, almost daring her to test the boundary. </p><p>The blonde bit her lip and rolled it contemplatively between her teeth. <i>If I don’t go- she’ll probably get out some of her silk scarves and make me stay on the bed. That could be enjoyable. But if I do- the reward will probably be pretty wonderful...</i> A deep blush grew on the pale girl’s cheeks while she was lost in thought. Completely unaware of the actions of her girlfriend.</p><p>Yasmin’s fingers were surprisingly long for such a small girl. If Georgie had been paying attention instead of daydreaming about getting her hair pulled- she would have noticed the song change and the way that the brunette casually threw her phone down before languidly sashaying across the room towards the disobedient young woman who refused a very kind suggestion. If she had been paying attention, she wouldn’t have been so startled when Yasmin wrapped her long, perfectly manicured fingers around Georgie’s wrist and gently led her to the bed. Sparks jumped between them- the touch- however innocent or casual in any other context- was a promise that if she played along- she would be rewarded. Her mind was made up. Whatever Yasmin wanted, Yasmin got.</p><p>
  <i>I know we’ve been thinking about the same thing, same thing.</i>
</p><p>
 Their eyes met as the backs of Georgie’s long legs hit the back of the bed. Soft lips curled into a knowing smile as Yasmin drew closer, standing on her tip toes so that they were at eye level with each other. “Sit down.” Her voice was firm and commanding, but not cruel. It was dripping with honey and sex and confidence. Georgie sat quickly, almost falling backwards into the bed. “Good girl.” <i>Fuck.</i> The heat that had begun pooling in both of their stomachs seemed to explode in that moment. Yasmin’s grip tightened around Georgie’s toned arms as they leaned in towards each other.
</p><p>

    <i>So dive in deep till we drown, breathe out breathe in.</i>
</p><p>
Their lips fit perfectly as they touched. A well practiced dance that still always managed to feel exciting. Both of their stomachs dropped to the floor and fire spread between them and their hands couldn’t stop grabbing, desperately trying to pull the other woman closer. Georgie had slid farther back on the bed, pushed backwards by the sheer demand of Yasmin’s lips on hers, begging her for a longer, stronger, hotter taste of the woman she loves. It was at that point that the short girl straddled her girlfriend while she laid on the bed. Yasmin took her hands and pinned them above the blonde’s head with one hand while they continued to make out. It was hard to ever describe her as sloppy, most things she did, she did with slow, purposeful movements- sometimes to cultivate the air of mystery she valued so much- but mostly out of habit. She was a deliberate person by nature. That is why Georgie was always thrilled when her inhibitions were down completely, when she was as desperate and needy and impatient as the blonde could be.
</p><p>
    <i>Head underwater keep holding me down, playing with fire please don’t put me out, we’ve waited way too long want you right now, anything you want, anything you want</i>
</p><p>
The anticipation was always divine but there was something to be said for the way it feels to be wanted so desperately. Yasmin clawed at Georgie’s back in almost a panicked search for a way to get closer, knowing that the right flick of the wrist would release the hook on a bra. The search continued while their lips and tongues gnashed and danced. Both of them completely helpless to pull away, the hands that Yasmin had once pinned above Georgie’s head were long since forgotten and she cradled the blonde’s face in one hand while her left was hunting for the release on the bra. It was heady and thrilling. The way that Yasmin’s index finger splayed past Georgie’s cheekbone and over her ear, the way that her thumb pressed against the perfectly plump, pink lips of her girlfriend and parted them in between kisses. Georgie gladly took the thumb into her mouth, running her tongue along before swirling and sucking the tip as Yasmin pulled it out, replacing its presence with her lips and her tongue once more.
</p><p>
    <i>Sign your name across my body, lose your innocence, I can feel it leave your body, three in the morning, if you wanna blame it on me, heat of the moment, we can fuck up my apartment, we’re just getting started.</i>
</p><p>
Dexterous fingers finally found gold. The lacy black bra that Georgie was wearing snapped open and Yasmin smirked into the kiss before breaking it off entirely. The blonde girl reached back up to grab Yasmin with desperation in her eyes, silently begging her partner to return to their kiss. She was shaken off when small hands tugged her shirt off, followed by her bra. They were both tossed unceremoniously to the floor. Her matching underwear had ridden up and a thin line of black lace showed above the top of her skimpy shorts. “Did you wear a matching set for me?” Yasmin purred rhetorically. She was well aware that Georgie loved expensive lingerie almost as much as she loved having it ripped off by the musician whose eyes sparkled with mischief. Yasmin ran her hands over her girlfriend’s chest, taking care to tweak each nipple until it was standing at a peak. Georgie made a show of rolling her eyes.<br/>
“Are you just going to fuck around or are you actually going to make me cum?” The gauntlet had been thrown. Yasmin looked almost taken aback by her girlfriend’s shit talking but Georgie knew exactly what she was doing. Yasmin’s hungry, mischievous eyes turned positively devilish. Her pupils blew up and she bit her lip before sliding her left hand around Georgie’s slim, pale throat.
</p><p>
    <i>You can’t lie, I know how you feel about me</i>
</p><p>
“I’m going to do exactly what I want to do and you are going to enjoy yourself, Georgia.” Yasmin peppered kisses on Georgie’s exposed collar bones, taking great care to swipe her tongue along the skin. “I was going to ravish you, but now I think I’m going to take my time.” An audible whine slipped from Georgie as Yasmin’s grip tightened slightly. “Unless,” she paused to pepper more kisses down Georgie’s body, “you ask me very, very nicely.” Deep brown eyes were blackened with lust, Yasmin’s breath caught in her throat while she waited to see just how creative Georgie’s begging would be. She was all but vibrating with anticipation. The moment would be so sweet.
</p><p>

    <i>You’re nervous, tonight isn’t real, but don’t be...</i>
</p><p>
Georgie looked equal parts exasperated, turned on, and coy. “Yas, I need you. I need you so badly- please- please just touch me. Yas baby, please.” Her voice cracked and Yasmin just couldn’t take it anymore. Georgie’s shorts were unbuttoned and on the floor before she knew what was happening, her underwear were tangled up at the foot of the bed and Yasmin had slipped two of her fingers into Georgie’s eager mouth.<br/>
“Get them wet, darling.” A shiver ran down the blonde’s spine and she made a show of sucking on her girlfriend’s perfect fingers. Yasmin slowly drew them from her mouth and replaced their presence with her lips as Georgie’s thighs parted.
</p><p>
  <i>Head underwater keep holding me down, playing with fire please don’t put me out, we’ve waited way too long, want you right now.</i>
</p><p>
 Yasmin ran her hand between them, down the length of Georgie’s body and found her dripping wet. “Oh my love, this is all for me?” She purred against the blonde’s mouth, she was entirely too occupied to give any sort of answer other than a quiet, desperate moan. “What do you need, dearest?” Yasmin broke from the constant stream of kisses to whisper in her ear.
</p><p>
“Please Yasmin, fuck me, please baby. I need you inside.” Georgie whined, her words coming out in a jumbled, pleading stream.
</p><p>
“Then have me.” Yasmin’s lips returned to Georgie’s as she slowly pushed one finger inside. Drawing her entrance out for as long as possible while firmly pressing against the upper wall, just to make sure she hit all of the sensitive spots.
</p><p>
 “Fuuu-“ Georgie moaned out, holding the vowel before trailing off, too caught up in the pleasure of Yasmin’s deliberate movements to bother with the words anymore. The sheer anticipation alone had left her dripping. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge at this point. And Yasmin was still fully clothed. “Wait. Wait.” Georgie snapped out of her stupor for a moment and placed her hand on Yasmin’s while it worked into her. Yasmin immediately ceased all movement and pulled from Georgie with concern.<br/>
“What’s wrong, my love?” She looked worried, there was no vexation on her face or in her voice though.<br/>
A small smile crept over Georgie’s face “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes.”<br/>
“Is that all, then?” Yasmin asked, coy and only slightly exasperated as she began pulling her tank top over her head, keeping her eyes locked with her girlfriend for as much of it as possible. Georgie nodded, mesmerized. While this certainly wasn’t one of her divine strip teases- she was definitely putting on a show. With one hand, Yasmin reached behind her back and undid her sheer, violet bra, leaving Georgie’s jaw hanging. Yasmin’s chest was perfect, her breasts were a good handful, not too big, not too small, always perky, and always sensitive. Georgie reached up to run her fingers over Yas’ dusky nipples, pert with arousal, before she leaned up to place her lips over it- taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking. It elicited a delicious moan from Yasmin who wrapped her hands into Georgie’s bun to pull her closer, holding the blonde against her chest. A temporary lapse in Yasmin’s control.
</p><p>
<i>Anything you want, anything you want.</i>
</p><p>
A look of surprise crossed the brunette’s face. She had been beaten at her own game. It wasn’t something she could stand for. Yasmin pulled her breast back from Georgie’s warm mouth before forcing her back down onto the bed. “You have have your turn next. It’s my turn now.” And just like that Yasmin’s fingers worked their way back to Georgie’s core before finding their way in. There was nothing slow about it this time- Yasmin knew exactly what she was going to do. She pulled Georgie’s mouth against hers and planted several sloppy kisses along her lips, left thumb hooked in her girlfriend’s mouth while her right hand thrusted forcefully. The sheets on the bed would have to be replaced as Georgie gushed over her hand. Yasmin had never struggled to get her girlfriend off- ever since they first fucked, they had electricity. Most first times are awkward- the discovery is half of the fun- but Yasmin had an inherent skill- incredible dexterity from years of playing instruments, breath control from all of the singing lessons, and confidence and forcefulness that only comes from experience. She knew exactly what she wanted, how to get it, and the skills to get her girlfriend there.
</p><p>Georgie howled as Yasmin changed her angle slightly and began hitting a soft spot right in front of her cervix. It was Georgie’s favorite spot, her favorite angle, her favorite view. Yasmin above her, pushing her to her limits, kissing her. Smiling that smug little smile she got when she knew she was right. It was then that Georgie came completely undone. Yasmin locked eyes with her, determined to fuck her through her first orgasm of the night. It would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>